nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Station Evil
"Ice Station Evil" is the ninth mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are two scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing The trail of clues has led Cate and Armstrong to a secret facility in Antarctica where H.A.R.M. is conducting Project: Omega. Once they discover its actual nature, they can plot a means of disrupting it Assuming they don't strangle each other first. Summary Scene 1: Characters Bruno Lawrie and Isaac Barnes are discussing the lack of time left to resolve the issue. General Morgan Hawkins is just glad that they are finally getting past the diplomacy phase. Meanwhile Archer, Armstrong and Mischa are approaching the H.A.R.M. Antarctica Base by air. Archer berates Armstrong for not being able to grab Pierre the Mime King. As the airplane approaches, the spot smoke coming from the base. Meanwhile, at H.A.R.M. Headquarters, The Director is taking yet another Telephone call from his Mother. Exasperated, The Director cuts off the call and turns his attention to his assistant. The assistant reports that the division is on their way to the test area, but there has been a slight complication. :These are two separate cutscenes. Scene 2: Antarctica :11:30 a.m. :Antarctica Things are eerily quiet as Armstrong and Archer leave the airplane. Armstrong waits by the entrance while Archer has a look around. She comes across a scientist who is barely alive. "You have to stop him. He's out of control." is his last words just before he dies. As Archer makes her way further into the complex, she finds signs of damage and barricades that had been quickly set up. Archer finds her way blocked by steam, so she uses a Wrench to shut off the supply. This allows her to pick up a Fuse to restore power to the facility. Now she can use her Code Breaker to proceed farther into the compound. Archer finds information on a U.S. Army soldier named Lieutenant Joseph Anders who had been captured by H.A.R.M. for experimentation. Archer then finds that the experimentation was for an army of Super Soldiers. She also finds a memo from The Director to send the Super Soldiers to India to punish them for letting Archer gain access to their vault. Suddenly Lt. Anders, in a delirious state after being transformed to a Super Soldier, bursts through a wall. Discovering that weapons have little effect on him, Archer has to find her way past him back into the courtyard of the compound. She is able to make it back into the first compound by using explosives and she finds two scientists still alive. One quickly dies and the other closes the electric gates. The scientist explains that Lt. Anders had too much willpower which is why he was able to resist the programming. Finding some Wire, Archer is able to fix the last electric gate just as Lt. Anders kills the last scientist and comes after Archer. She runs back to Armstrong only to find out that the barricades are still in place. She sets the last explosive, which unfortunately traps Armstrong under some rubble. The explosion also damages the power grid which shocks Lt. Anders, damaging him. The trapped Armstrong grabs the leg of Lt. Anders to keep him from following Archer and tells her to go stop the impending war. Mischa runs into the building stating that many helicopters and bad guys are coming and they must leave. Archer, trying to hold in the tears, leaves. Memorable quotes Mother "Aunt Phyllis tells me you still haven't called her. The woman is lying on her deathbed and you can't be bothered to make a telephone call." The Director "Mother, Aunt Phillis used to keep me locked in the cellar whenever you sent me to stay with her." Mother "If I'd known what an ingrate you'd turn out to be, I would have locked you in the cellar too! If your father..." The Director "Goodbye, Mummy. Lovely to hear your voice." Mother "Don't you hang up on me." References Abigail Anders • ACME Chemical Company • Aegean Sea • Airplane • Alps • Antarctica • Bandaids • Baroness Dumas • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Cate Archer • Code Breaker • Coin • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dmitrij Volkov • Dr. Karl Kussman • Embalming Fluid • Explosive • First Aid Kit • Fuse • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Antarctica Base • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • H.A.R.M. Underwater Base • Helicopter • Human Resources (H.A.R.M.) • India • Isaac Barnes • Joseph Anders • Keychain Light • Keys • Kopat • Magnus Armstrong • Maintenance (H.A.R.M.) • Marketing (H.A.R.M.) • Marianne Anders • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Melbert Hotchkins • Mischa • Morgan Hawkins • Mother • Nikolai Zhukov • Norway • Oslo • Operation Press Gang • Petrograd • Phyllis • Ping Pong • Project: Omega • Red Hot Sugar Poppers • Siberia • Skiing • Sodium Bicarbonate • Sparky • Spy Training Manual • Steam • Super Soldiers • Switzerland • Telephone • The Director • U.S. Army • UNITY Headquarters • Wrench :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * This chapter name is in reference to the 1968 movie, Ice Station Zebra * Once you've opened the first electric gate and walk off, you can return to it before going out into the courtyard. There you will see the scientist who will motion to you later to safety. However he will not say or do anything until Lt. Anders has been released. * Archer finds a memo where Dmitrij Volkov describes the demise of the Associate Director of H.A.R.M. Baroness Dumas. This, of course, references back to the events in The Operative: No One Lives Forever. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions